


Change Serves

by FatimaAlegra



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012), The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вспоминая о, мягко говоря, напряженной первой встрече с охотником, принц Хэл решает раз и навсегда избавиться от враждебных чувств между ними, чего бы ему это ни стоило.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Serves

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Change Serves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/586210) by [WordsinTheFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsinTheFrost/pseuds/WordsinTheFrost). 



> Беты: Krypto, amorph.  
> Фик переведён к **Loki Reverse**.

– Народ, поторопитесь! – приказ эхом прокатился по всему лесу, поддерживаемый стуком копыт по грязи и опавшим листьям; небольшая группа наездников пересекла границу леса. Задыхающийся от страха кабан был уже совсем близко. У принца Гарри участился пульс в предвкушении скорой и кровавой развязки, и широкая улыбка появилась на лице, после чего он пришпорил своего коня и погнался вперёд, оставляя своих людей позади. 

Охота была одним из немногих увлечений принца, которым он мог заниматься, несмотря на столь сильную неприязнь отца.

Когда звуки дикого животного привели их к ближайшей поляне, Хэл, сжимая рукоять своего охотничьего лука, указал всем спешиться и держать своих коней на узде, а сам пробежал пару миль, останавливаясь, чтобы прислушаться – в тишине, далеко позади него, недвижно стояли его спутники, а где-то в окружавшей растительности раздался топот дикого вепря. 

Улыбаясь, Хэл подготовил лук и потянулся за стрелой, зажав её между пальцами, пока медленно передвигался вперёд, следуя за приглушенным шумом. В следующую секунду он резко повернулся и пустил стрелу в гущу кустов, с улыбкой слушая завывание животного. На какой-то миг Хэл застыл на месте, прислушиваясь: к его удивлению выстрел не оказался смертельным, кабан с завидной скоростью надвигался на него. Сильный зверь, подумал он, подготавливая вторую стрелу. 

Внезапно дикий вепрь вырвался из кустов, с безумным взглядом, на одном инстинкте. Из его пасти текла кровь, которая ярким пятном краснела и на спине, куда попала первая стрела.

Хэл только успел поднять свободную руку и лук, скрестив их, в попытке защититься, прежде чем звук металла резанул воздух, и он почувствовал, что лесной монстр с чудовищным звуком упал у его ног. А на его черепе красовался крепко всаженный охотничий топор.   
Приближавшиеся звуки его людей на лошадях, заставили Хэла вынырнуть из оцепенения, и он с отвращением пнул тушу мертвого кабана, после чего оглянулся вокруг.   
– Яви себя! – крикнул он в окружавшую его пустоту.

Мягкий шелест листьев был единственным звуком, пока на свет не вышел незнакомый мужчина с угрюмым лицом и тихой поступью.

– Кто ты? – Мужчина проигнорировал Хэла, и продолжил надвигаться на него уверенным шагом. – Будущий король приказывает тебе назваться, незнакомец!

Не впечатленный Хэлом мужчина подошел к туше кабана, вынимая топор из тела убитого животного, и вытер лезвие от крови об свои штаны.   
– Королевские подданные не должны подвергать себя опасности. Короне не обойтись без наследника.

Хэл услышал в тоне лесоруба издевательство и вскипел:   
– Следи за языком, парень! Раз ты знаешь к кому именно обращаешься, ты должен проявить соответствующее уважение!

Мужчина усмехнулся и повесил топор обратно на пояс. Люди Хэла начали приближаться к ним, один за другим спешиваясь со своих коней, собираясь около принца и принимая оборону; один из них вынул свой меч и направил на незнакомца, поглядывая на Хэла в ожидании команды. Хэл махнул рукой.  
– Этот человек спас мне жизнь, убери свой меч обратно, – он сделал шаг вперёд, лесоруб всё также стоял на месте возле убитого кабана. – Я спрошу в последний раз. Твоё имя. 

– Это охотник, мой принц, – ответил один из сопровождавших спутников. – Возможно, он не знаком с манерами, хотя и искусен в бою. Ребята в трактире часто о нём говорят.

– Странно, – Хэл нахмурился. – Я никогда не видел тебя в городе.

– Возможно, мой повелитель видел меня, но не обратил внимания, – наконец, ответил охотник.

– И твоё настоящее имя?

– Не для таких ушей как у вас и ваших прихвостней, – выплюнул охотник. В ту же минуту четверо людей Хэла окружили его, на что охотник только улыбнулся и поднял руки. – Что, правда глаза колет?

Хэл встряхнул головой.  
– Как пожелаешь, я всё ещё обязан отблагодарить тебя за спасение, и хочу, чтобы ты последовал за нами в замок, где ты будешь, как следует награждён. 

– Мне не нужна награда, принц Гарри. Не тратьте зря золото своего отца, оно вам ещё пригодится, когда станете королём.

Брови принца поползли вверх от удивления.  
– Насколько я вижу, твоя репутация столь же безрассудна, как и слова. На что же ты намекаешь, скажи на милость.

Охотник повернулся, чтобы уйти, но ему преградили путь.  
– Я сказал достаточно, оставьте свою награду, я в ней не нуждаюсь, и отпустите меня. 

После минутного размышления Хэл кивнул головой, и мужчины отступили, давая дорогу охотнику, который волен был идти, и скрылся в считанные секунды в лесу. Хэл громко рассмеялся:   
– Какой норов! И почему я не слышал об этом охотнике раньше?

Его спутники тут же собрались вокруг него.  
– Он заслуживает наказания, не награды, мой повелитель, обращаясь в такой манере к члену королевской семьи…

– Оставьте его, возможно, этот человек и испортил охоту, но он спас мне жизнь. Пусть простолюдины говорят, словами крови не прольешь.

_«И я верю, что это не последний раз, когда наши пути пересекутся, мой сердитый друг»_ , – подумал он с улыбкой.

Несколько дней прошло после того случая на поляне, и Хэл сделал для себя заметку, чтобы понаблюдать за угрюмым парнем с отточенным топором на поясе и ещё более острым языком, но вскоре его внимание было притуплено дурманящей смесью эля и громких слов, смеха и пьяных перебранок. 

Когда он клевал носом за столиком в одной из таверн, кто-то совершенно неожиданно ткнул его в бок, от чего он вскочил и сразу проснулся. Хэл повернулся к Поинсу, хмуро глядя на него.   
– Что ты белены объелся? Зачем разбудил?

– Это он, Гарри, тот охотник, которого ты искал. Прямо вон там, у огня.

Хэл проследовал взглядом, куда показывал его друг и, наконец, увидел его – охотника, который в одиночестве сидел за столом у камина, обхватив обеими руками пинту эля, вглядываясь в пустоту. Казалось, по большей части он просто не замечал суету вокруг, за исключением момента, когда девушка с напитками проходила около него, и он коротким движением головы указал ей снова наполнить его чашу. Широкая улыбка появилась на лице Хэла, и он остановил девушку, схватив её за руку, указывая подойти поближе.  
– Этот приятель вон там, – он показал на охотника. – Что ты о нём знаешь? 

– Приходит сюда очень часто, мой господин, – ответила девушка с нервной улыбкой. – Не особо много говорит, но никогда не скупится и платит с верхом. 

– Понятно… – Хэл отпустил её запястье и повернулся к Поинсу. – Разве не нуждается мой отец в хороших людях на своей стороне? Я уверен, что смог бы использовать такого как он. В смысле…, – его голос стал невнятным. – Король смог бы использовать такого как он.

– Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Судя по тому, что ты сказал, он, кажется, не заинтересован принимать что-либо от тебя, м? 

Хэл засмеялся.   
– Посмотрим, посмотрим. У любого человека есть своя цена, – он снова подозвал девушку. Как только она подошла, Хэл вынул золотую монету прямо перед её удивленными глазами, девица зарделась и захихикала. – Проследи, чтобы пинта охотника была полна, но удостоверься, что скажешь ему об этом только, когда он соберется уходить. – Он уронил монету на пол, тут же поворачиваясь обратно к Поинсу, когда девушка засуетилась подобрать золото. 

– Плохая мысль, мой повелитель, – сказал Поинс. – Он не будет этим доволен.

– Разве я каким-то образом дал понять, что хочу его позабавить? – Хэл развел руками на столе и спрятал в них лицо, чтобы скрыть улыбку. – В этом человеке есть искра, друг мой, в которую я собираюсь вмешаться.

Прошла пара часов, а охотник всё попивал свой эль. За это время Хэл и его друзья, порядочно захмелели и безуспешно боролись со сном, то и дело замолкая или удивляясь необычной тишине своих соратников и погружаясь обратно в сладкую дремоту.

Наконец охотник положил руку поверх своей пинты, указывая девушке, что с него достаточно и начал искать деньги в кармане своего пояса, но она помешала ему, торопливо и нервозно объяснив.  
– В этом нет необходимости, сир. Всё за счёт принца, сир. 

Охотник поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза.  
– Что ты сказала?

– Принц Гарри, сир, вон там, – она указала на столик Хэла, где он с предельно скучающим видом наблюдал за тем, что происходит за столом охотника. – Оплатил за всё ваше сегодняшнее обслуживание.

Охотник замер на какой-то момент, прежде чем поднялся и направился прямо к Хэлу, который намеревался встать и одарить того дерзкой улыбкой, но охотник оказался быстрее и резко дернул того за лацканы пиджака и припечатал к ближайшей стене.  
– И он не разочаровал, – Хэл расплылся в улыбке. 

– Я не нуждаюсь в том, чтобы кто-то оплачивал мои счета. Не преследуешь ли ты меня? – прошипел охотник Хэлу, который поднял руки, словно сдается. 

– Это лишь жест моей благодарности, друг мой. Считай это маленькой платой за спасение моей жизни. 

Охотник, по-видимому, обдумал это, прежде чем встряхнул Хэла еще раз.   
– Я уже сказал это раньше, я не нуждаюсь в твоей благодарности, о, Гарри, принц Уэльский. Быть лишенным вашего общества, вот чего я больше всего желаю, – со слабым любопытством он заметил, как на лице Хэла словно промелькнула боль, но быстро отбросил это: принц был более чем пьян. 

Поинс храбро шагнул вперед, но сразу отшатнулся, боясь разозлить свирепого охотника.  
– Поосторожнее с руками-то, дружище, ты всё-таки к принцу обращаешься.

– Я прекрасно знаю, с кем имею дело, – ответил охотник, не сводя взгляда от Хэла. – К тому же, я присягал на верность королю, а не его позорному потомству, – он, наконец, отпустил Хэла и направился к выходу, на секунду остановившись, чтобы бросить несколько монет обслуживающей девушке, после чего покинул таверну. 

Хэл, наконец, позволил себе опуститься вниз по стене и распластался по полу. Образовавшаяся до этого тишина в таверне вдруг рассеялась, посетители вернулись к своим делам, а Хэл только и смог, что разразиться громким хохотом, граничащим с истерикой.  
Поинс подбежал к нему, чтобы помочь, похлопывая по спине.  
– Я предупреждал, что такая провокация плохо закончится.

Все еще смеясь, Хэл позволил другу поднять себя на ноги.  
– И в этом ты ошибся… это было просто прекрасно. Верность к моему отцу, он сказал? Тогда нам стоит это проверить.   
Сказав это, он оставил своего друга в замешательстве, в очередной раз посмеиваясь.

***

На следующее утро охотник проснулся от громкого стука в дверь. Он тут же присел в своей кровати, бестолково оглядываясь вокруг. Гости были для него редким явлением, тем более в такой час.

Стук повторился, охотник открыл дверь, за которой стояла пара стражников, чьи одежды давали понять, что они относятся не к обычному патрулю, а состоят на службе короля. Вчерашний случай в таверне тут же промелькнул в мыслях охотника, и он задумался о том, как низко поступил принц, намереваясь лишить его свободы. Он нашел эту мысль в равной мере горькой и смехотворной. 

– Король Генрих IV требует твоего присутствия. Следуй за нами. 

Охотник оставался спокойным и кротко улыбнулся.  
– И на каком основании вы собираетесь вытащить меня из моего собственного дома? 

Страж нахмурился, потом ответил удивленным, но вежливым тоном:  
– Без оснований.

***

При входе в главный зал королевского дворца охотник встретился с довольно большой частью придворных. Он направился к трону, где восседал король, слева от которого находился его сын. Охотник двинулся вперед, едва взглянув на Хэла, который улыбнулся ему в ответ, он остановился перед королем и встал на колено.  
– Чем обязан своим присутствием, мой король?

Генри приказал ему подняться, нетерпеливо взмахнув рукой.  
– Встань, встань, ты здесь для благородного дела, – глядя на замешательство на лице охотника, он вздохнул. – Только недавно мне рассказывали о твоей… храбрости. Как бы то ни было, награда приветствуется тем, кто служит короне. Мне говорили, что ты спас моего сына несколько дней назад? 

Охотник вздрогнул, раздражаясь, но сохранил самообладание.  
– Это не стоит даже упоминания, я лишь исполнял свой долг, ваша светлость.

– Да, да, – король посмотрел в сторону Хэла взглядом, который можно было охарактеризовать как пренебрежительный. – Мне не важны детали, да будет это правдой, так же как и слухи о твоей способности в бою, поэтому я позвал тебя предложить место в своей гвардии, в качестве платы.

– Я смиренно благодарю вас, ваша светлость, но я не…

– Превосходно, да будет так, – перебил он. – Как тебя зовут? 

Охотник выдохнул, не зная, как ему хватило сил сдержаться. Он старался не поднимать головы, чтобы не увидеть выражение лица принца.   
– Эрик, ваша светлость.

Триумфальную улыбку Хэла было невозможно не заметить, и Эрик стиснул зубы, когда король продиктовал другие необходимые формальности с меньшим вниманием и приказал ему удалиться. Было ясно, что Генри не волновали такие мелкие дела и, если отношения между ним и его сыном были неприятными как говорили люди. Хэл, должно быть, привел золотые аргументы или без конца беспокоил его, чтобы король согласился на эту смехотворную церемонию посвящения охотника в гвардейцы. 

Эрик должен был приступить к службе во дворце, но прежде ему следовало привести себя в порядок и обучиться соответствующим элементам службы при короле. Тем не менее, первым делом он отправился домой, где тяжело опустился на стул возле угасающего огня и медленно высвобождал свой гнев – жизнь на службе была свойственна ему многие годы, и положение в королевской гвардии было одновременно удобным и хорошо оплачиваемым. Перспектива оказаться под прямым командованием принца, на протяжении, возможно, всей оставшейся жизни… не особенно. 

Бросив любые попытки успокоиться, Эрик направился в таверну – был еще ранний вечер и оставаться трезвым желания не возникало. К счастью его вечер прошел безмятежно, и с каждым проходящим часом реальность и завтрашний первый день на службе накатывали на него всё сильнее.

Все запасы должны были быть собраны в арсенале замка, под присмотром одного из королевских стражей, но вместо того чтобы непосредственно пойти в склад оружия, Эрик направился по коридору, в роскошь, которой он был лишен прежде. Он был человеком природы, принадлежал лесам, а не каменным крепостям. Это место с высокими сводами и бесконечными коридорами заставляли его чувствовать себя в западне, словно он был в ловушке собственного тела.

Вдруг фигура принца Хэла показалась в конце коридора, его обычная беспечная поза стала еще более неприятной для охотника. Они приближались друг к другу, Эрик собирался проигнорировать его, насколько это было возможно, и если ему повезёт в терпении, не дать принцу по морде. 

Когда же они встретились посреди коридора, Хэл быстро засунул руку за пояс Эрика и стремительным рывком потянул на себя, заставляя того повернуться.  
– Разве так отплачивают за добро? – спросил он с легким смешком. 

– Какое еще добро? Сделать из меня дурака, используя своего отца? 

Улыбка Хэла стала шире.  
– Я ничего такого не делал, так принято, награждать по заслугам. 

– Я этого не хочу, и ты хорошо это знаешь. Да будет тебе известно, я всё ещё служу королю и ты не мой король.

– Так, так, – Хэл покачал головой. – Такое отношение тебе здесь не поможет, я мог бы повесить тебя за измену только за то, как ты смотришь на меня. – Охотник стиснул кулаки и Хэл рассмеялся. – Ты и, правда, тот ещё персонаж. Эрик, почему ты так меня ненавидишь? 

– Ты не сын своего отца. Ты живёшь как простолюдин, без достоинства и чести. И если Бог есть, то ты никогда не взойдёшь на трон.

Брови Хэла взлетели вверх от неподдельного удивления.   
– Я наслаждаюсь твоей безрассудной природой, но прежде думай, о чем говоришь, потому что я могу и передумать, – вдруг он снова заулыбался и похлопал Эрика по плечу, собираясь уйти. – Ах, и что же мне делать с моими собственными глазами, которые видят в людях только хорошее, – и с этим он удалился, оставив Эрика кипеть от злости посреди коридора на несколько долгих минут. 

С наступлением темноты, Эрик, как он и ожидал, был вызван в палаты принца. Что его действительно удивило так это то, что он нашёл Хэла в дворцовых покоях, а не где-нибудь в таверне в бессознательном состоянии.

Место было плохо освещено: единственными источниками света являлись дюжины свечей, распределенные по комнате, большая часть из которых стояла на столе, за которым сидел Хэл с грудой бумаг. Эрик не ждал ответа, после того как постучался в дверь он сразу вошел, встав прямо у прохода, ожидая очередной провокации от принца. Хэл мельком взглянул на него, жестом приказывая подойти поближе, после чего вернулся к своим бумагам. Эрик был более чем удивлен увидеть принца за исполнением своих непосредственных обязанностей, как наследника, но молча ждал, с вызовом глядя на него. 

Спустя целую вечность, Хэл, наконец, отложил бумаги в аккуратные стопки на столе и поднялся, подходя к охотнику с неизменной улыбкой на лице.   
– Хорошо, что ты пришел так быстро, у меня важные новости, – когда Эрик не ответил, Хэл издал отчаянный вздох. – Ты можешь говорить, мы ведь всё-таки друзья. 

– Мы не друзья, я стражник твоего отца, ни больше, ни меньше.

–Ты _был_ стражником моего отца. Я собираюсь сделать из тебя своего собственного охранника. Я слышал, король Франции питает особенную любовь к личной охране. 

Ноздри Эрика вздулись от злости.  
– И какой же великой цели это послужит?

Хэл сделал пару шагов прямо к нему, пока они не оказались в каких-то дюймах друг от друга.  
– Мне нужен кто-нибудь рядом, такой как ты, – улыбка принца спала. – Знаешь, в такие темные времена принцы подвергаются множеству опасностей. К тому же я уже говорил, что-то в тебе меня зацепило.

– Я презираю всё, что ты олицетворяешь, – Эрик сделал шаг вперед, заставляя Хэла отступить. 

– Я знаю.

– Ты невыносим. С тех пор как я спас твою жалкую жизнь ты был ничем иным, чем занозой на моём пути.

– Я знаю, – Хэл сделал ещё один шаг назад, нащупывая рукой стену позади.

Эрик снова сократил расстояние между ними.  
– И ты до сих пор испытываешь моё терпение. Одно твоё присутствие – пытка для меня.

– Да.

– Зачем тебе это?

Теперь Хэл всей спиной опирался о стену.  
– Я наслаждаюсь твоей компанией. 

– Почему?

Хэл не ответил, просто кивнул и самодовольно улыбнулся, Эрик в любой момент готов был сорваться.

Недолго думая, Эрик поспешил стереть эту мерзкую улыбочку и поцеловал Хэла в губы, почти не замечая того, что Хэл успел приоткрыть рот, беззвучно отвечая на поцелуй.

Неожиданно они отпрянули друг от друга. Немного шокированный Эрик смотрел на принца расфокусированным взглядом, в то время как Хэл, казалось, был совсем не удивлен.  
– Будешь ли ты работать на меня в наших общих интересах или всё ещё будешь настаивать и вести себя как озлобленный чурбан? – спросил принц. 

Моргнув и придя, наконец, в себя, Эрик посмотрел на Хэла со смесью растерянности и раздражения.  
– Я… не буду. Это неразумно. 

Хэл наклонил подбородок, в результате чего их лица снова оказались рядом друг с другом.  
– Кто живет, руководствуясь лишь разумом, обычно проживают жизнь зря. 

– Это извращенная логика, в ней нет смысла…

– А это вовсе не логика. Я считаю, что бессмысленность значительно недооценена. 

– Ничего никогда не выходит без смысла, – совсем неуверенно прошептал Эрик, на полпути за другим поцелуем, на этот раз, притягивая к себе Хэла за пиджак. 

Ощущение поцелуя вызвало тревогу у обоих – щетина Эрика была наглядным напоминанием тому, что произошло, и Хэл простонал ему в губы, пристраивая свои руки на запястьях Эрика и управляя ими, чтобы скользнуть по пиджаку, к его плечам и ниже. 

Эрик разорвал поцелуй, когда почувствовал, что Хэлу не хватает воздуха и прижался губами к скуле, пытаясь прогнать мысли о самоосуждении из своей головы, когда Хэл крепко схватил его за плечи и теснее прижался к нему, и начал медленно тереться о бедро Эрика. 

Они отстранились, руки Хэла все ещё были на плечах Эрика. Принц искал в глазах охотника хоть какие-то признаки сожаления или даже отвращения, но всё что он увидел – это прежнее раздражение.   
– Останься этой ночью со мной.

– Скажи мне, что ты замышляешь, – Эрик поймал руку Хэла, которая начала двигаться по его груди. – Ты так зациклен на том, чтобы насмехаться надо мной, что готов так далеко зайти?

Хэл улыбнулся.  
– Считай, что ты меня околдовал, – без усилий свободной рукой он проложил себе путь к Эрику и растопырил пальцы на груди, радуясь, что мужчина ещё не надел традиционные королевские доспехи. 

Бессильный найти в словах принца хотя бы намёк на подвох, Эрик вздохнул и покорно откинул голову назад, позволяя Хэлу целовать себя в шею.   
– Я всё ещё тебя ненавижу. 

– Ах-ха…

– Я не знаю, почему это происходит, но могу с уверенностью сказать, что это ничего не значит, и я не собираюсь плясать под твою дудку.

– Хм, – Хэл лизнул Эрика от щеки к мочке уха, игриво ловя её зубами. – Лучшего расклада не придумаешь.

– Очень хорошо, – руки Эрика присоединились к рукам Хэла, чтобы избавиться от верхней туники, которая проследовала на пол вслед за пиджаком.

Удерживая губы на шее Эрика, Хэл захватил двумя пальцами его пояс и потянул, медленно направляя их прямо к огромной кровати у камина. Эрик издал прерывистый выдох, когда Хэл ощутимо куснул его за шею, и после чего тут же поцеловал.  
– Не позволяй мне делать что-либо, что тебе не понравится, это вовсе не демонстрация силы, – проурчал Хэл. Эрик кивнул головой, но не ответил, лишь развернул их, чтобы усесться на кровать. Хэл забрался на него, снова встречаясь губами в поцелуе и пробегаясь руками по телу Эрика. 

Хэл слегка отстранился, чтобы посмотреть, его нижняя губа всё ещё была захвачена меж зубов Эрика в опасном соблазнительном свете, и Эрик на короткий миг задумался о том, как будущий король мог выглядеть столь заманчивым в подобный момент. Вряд ли это было справедливо. 

Хэл распутал пояс, бросил его в сторону и начал расшнуровывать свою рубаху, когда Эрик прервал его, взяв за руки, и почти без усилия разорвал ткань. Брови Хэла заинтересованно взлетели вверх, и он закинул руки ему за спину, с лёгкостью избавляясь от верхней одежды. Лицо Эрика было бесстрастным, и Хэл не мог понять, было ли это самообладанием или же ненужной игрой. Он мягко поцеловал Эрика в уголок губ, невольно уговаривая улыбнуться, и тут же отстранился, чтобы поймать улыбку.   
– Таким ты мне нравишься больше.

К его удивлению Эрик продолжал улыбаться, думая о том, как это выглядит и скрепил руки на талии Хэла, притягивая его ближе к себе.   
– Ты должен простить меня, за то, что у меня нет причины для веселья. 

Хэл прижал палец к губам, чтобы заставить его замолчать и обхватил его шею, кротко лаская и чувствуя напряжение под кожей Эрика. Хэл решил пренебречь этим, он уже дал Эрику кучу шансов для отступления, и если ему пришлось пройти сквозь нерешительность, чтобы получить охотника… он мог это пережить. Он прижался коленкой между ног Эрика, чувствуя, как медленное трение становилось всё более и более настойчивым. Когда Эрик издал короткий стон, Хэл перестал двигаться и застыл, многозначительно глядя на пояс охотника, после чего начал расшнуровывать свои бриджи. Эрик открыл глаза и потерял контакт, избавился от пояса, двигаясь прямо к краю кровати, чтобы снова толкнуть принца; он схватил его за поясницу, когда бриджи были, наконец, отброшены и Хэл остался стоять перед Эриком в нижнем белье. 

Позволив себе слезть с колен Эрика, Хэл встал на колени между его ног и протянул руку между ними, чувствуя, как их возбужденные члены едва касались через слои одежды; он нетерпеливо дал штанам Эрика сползти вниз, перекатился на бок, и лег на спину, ожидая. Эрик на мгновение залюбовался картиной перед ним: волосы Хэла были растрепаны, при тусклом свете свечей его локоны отливали золотом – казалось само солнце согрело его и без того светлую кожу. 

После того как он снял штаны и убрал их в сторону, нагой Эрик подполз к Хэлу, пробегая пальцами по внутренней части бедра, и остановился на его полувозбужденном члене, исследуя круговыми движениями, отмечая то, как Хэл с мягким всхлипом откидывает голову на подушку. Когда рука Эрика перестала двигаться, дыхание Хэла стало неровным, возбуждение было столь сильным; Хэл подтянулся на локтях и схватил Эрика за запястье, немедленно притягивая его ближе к себе. 

Безэмоциональность Эрика всё же беспокоила принца, и Хэл поцеловал охотника, оперся о его сильное тело и сел, снова залезая ему на колени и раздвигая ноги по Эриковым бокам. Хэл положил руки на его плечи, чтобы удержаться и приблизиться, соединяясь бедрами, и позволил себе кроткую улыбку, когда услышал, как Эрик громко втянул воздух. Он был возбужден и уже, кажется, давно, и принц не знал, стоит ли ему чувствовать себя польщенным или же просто восхититься потенциалу Эрика. Он поднес руку между ними, чтобы обхватить пальцами ствол Эрика и несколько раз медленно погладил, прежде чем приподнял бедра, чтобы избавиться от его штанов и уделил внимание рубахе. Он закатил глаза от удовольствия и обрадовался, увидев, как губы Эрика дрогнули в слабой, но искренней улыбке. Решив, что сейчас есть дела и поважнее выражения лица Эрика, Хэл продолжил ласкать его, прерываясь только для того чтобы обхватить двумя руками, поглаживая в унисон, вызывая новую волну необычайного удовольствия и поколебать их и без того шаткое самообладание. 

К тому времени Хэл отклонился назад от шеи Эрика, и заглянул ему в лицо, и он наконец-то увидел там нечто большее, чем поддельную скуку – рот Эрика был приоткрыт, а его щеки потемнели от жара, капелька пота блестела на его сверкающих волосах. Хэл прошелся пальцами сквозь волосы Эрика и в очередной раз поцеловал его шею, прежде чем шепнуть ему на ухо:   
– Ложись, я должен достать кое-что. 

Эрик повиновался, а Хэл лег на сверху и протянул руку к тумбочке. Открыв первый ящик, он пошарил там, на мгновение, и нашел маленький пузырек с ароматическим маслом. Он снова приподнялся, и Эрик последовал ему, положив руку ему на поясницу, глядя на флакон и приподнимая бровь. 

Хэл встретился с ним взглядом и фыркнул:  
– Возможно, ты и ненавидишь меня, но даже не думай, что сможешь отомстить мне таким образом. Это поможет нам обоим. 

Не обращая внимания на тычки Хэла, Эрик взял флакон и вынул пробку зубами, наливая содержимое между ними, отчего тут же появилось ощущение холодка, от которого они оба поежились. Флакон был убран в сторону и Эрик обхватил их руками.   
– Сделай это, сделай это сейчас же, иначе я просто не выдержу, – выпалил Хэл ему в шею. 

Вслепую разыскивая флакон с маслом, Эрик передвинулся от Хэла, который тут же воспользовался этим, чтобы лечь на живот, слегка опираясь на плечи, и уткнулся лбом в подушку. Когда долгий момент ожидания прошел, Хэл повернул голову и посмотрел на Эрика, сидевшего у его ног, с бутыльком в руке и задумчивым взглядом на лице. 

– Только не говори мне…

– Так не пойдет, просто перевернись, – перебил его Эрик.

Прежде чем подчиниться, Хэл нахмурился, перевернулся и раздвинул ноги, позволяя Эрику переместиться ближе, а он в свою очередь приподнял ноги Хэла и пробежался пальцами по его спине, прижимая к себе. Хэл снова лег обратно, и Эрик поместил флакон на плоскую грудь принца, чтобы освободить руки и легонько приподнял бедра Хэла и раскрыл их, прижимаясь своим членом между половинками и медленно двигаясь, так чтобы масло оказалось между ними. Хэл подхватил флакон, который грозился упасть и прижался задом, подгоняя Эрика двигаться, и протянул руку вслепую, чтобы использовать смазку. Эрик забрал пузырек и налил остатки содержимого на свободную руку, чтобы щедро смазать себя маслом; он пристроился и начал медленно входить в Хэла, одновременно захватывая руку принца и направляя его присесть. 

Движение заняло некоторое время, и вздохи Хэла от дискомфорта пару раз заставили Эрика остановиться, прежде чем он полностью оказался внутри. Теперь Хэл полусидел на Эрике. Когда он почувствовал, что Хэл расслабился, Эрик устроил свои руки на бедрах принца, вынуждая его двигаться, его живот покачивался медленно, но уверенно и Эрик сосредоточился на одном этом ощущении, зарываясь лицом в волосы Хэла, сильно сжимая его бедра. Хэл мягко выдохнул ему в ухо, а его ноги обхватили Эрика за спиной, руки лежали на его плечах, а движения становились всё более отчаянными. 

Эрик поднял руку к шее любовника, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо – в этой полутьме зрачки Хэла были расширенными, его дерзость ушла, сменившись мольбой. Эрик поцеловал его, быстро двигаясь вперед и назад, пока Хэл не разорвал поцелуй, едва дыша; он опустил руку, чтобы обхватить свой член. Рука Эрика присоединилась к нему, и они довели Хэла до оргазма, принц откинул голову назад, чтобы дать выход беззвучному крику и он двинулся вперед, чтобы приложиться губами к его шее, не церемонясь, вытирая руки о простыню, и поймал Хэла за спутанные волосы. Движения Эрика становились настойчивей, тело Хэла было таким податливым. Эрик, наконец, дошел до высшей точки, и начал отодвигаться, но Хэл остановил его, сжав ногами, заставляя остаться внутри, когда он кончил, сильно дрожа. Хватка Эрика начала спадать, после чего его мускулы начали расслабляться, отдаваясь приятному порхающему чувству, которое проходило сквозь него. 

Хэл лег на спину, когда Эрик вышел из него и повернулся, чтобы прилечь рядом с принцем, его мысли снова обрели сознание, и дыхание стало равномерным. Рядом с ним Хэл держал руку на груди, его сердцебиение все ещё громко отдавалось в ушах, когда вдруг неприятная мысль появилась в его голове. 

– У тебя… есть кто-нибудь? – спросил Хэл.

Вопрос застал Эрика врасплох, он взвешивал преимущества, уступая усталости, и почти засыпал – он всё ещё не видел причин недовольному вопросу Хэла, да и время было всерьёз неуместно.   
– Нет, – напряженная тишина повисла между ними, пока Эрик не ответил. – Уже никого. 

– Мне жаль.

– Сомневаюсь.

– Я не знаю твоей истории, но потеря это всегда что-то, о чём сожалеешь, и я хорошо это понимаю.

– Это не имеет значения, что было – осталось в прошлом, и это не твоё дело.

Хэл приподнялся, опираясь на плечо, и посмотрел на Эрика, который всё ещё лежал на спине, а его взгляд застыл на только ему известной точке.   
– Я не лгал тебе.

Удивительно, Эрик поверил ему, даже если только в этот момент, даже если ненавидел себя, это казалось достаточно возможным, чтобы появиться на утро.   
– Я тебе верю.

–… И я не изменюсь, – слабым голосом произнёс Хэл.

– Может быть, и нет. И может быть, я тоже.

Хэл улыбнулся этому.   
– Как бы там ни было, если по какой-то причине боги смилостивятся и наступят перемены, мы будем свидетелями. – Он почувствовал, как Эрик сразу напрягся, после чего расслабился и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Хэла, который упал на подушки и замер на мгновение, улыбаясь чему-то в потолок. – И, конечно, мы не преминем напомнить об этом друг другу. 

Звук искреннего смеха был последним, что слышал Хэл прежде чем дал себе волю закрыть глаза, засыпая в течение нескольких минут.


End file.
